Her Son
by wolfspiderr
Summary: When a young orphaned boy is adopted by Sylvannas Windrunner, both of their lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my first story that's being posted to FanFiction, and I hope you all enjoy it. Also, my character, Alucard, is an OC, not the character from the graphic novel _Hellsing, _they just have the same name. With that being said, enjoy!

**Prologue**

It was a normal evening in Eversong Woods. The Sun was just beginning to set, sending off its brilliant colors of oranges, reds, and pink to paint the sky in its last minutes before it disappeared for the night. The trees also had its usual spectacle of golden leaves that gave the forest the eternal look of an autumn's day. Within this quiet evening, in the peaceful embrace of night, is where our hero's story begins.

In the secrecy of night, a mother carries a small bundle in her arms as she rides aimlessly in the golden forest. Although she has no set destination, she has a goal., and this goal is to rid her of this child. It wasn't that she did not long for a son or daughter to raise, it was for the simple reason that her child, her son, was flawed. She longed for a normal child, not one that would certainly be an abomination. She did not, however, hate her son. Oh, gods, how she wished fate would have been more kind to her family, and to her baby.

As she approached Silvermoon, she looked down at the bundle she carried, looking over her baby one last time. His cheeks were a soft pink, as were his nose, the chilly night air being the cause of this. His soft raven hair, that reminded her of a young bird's down ,covered the small head and framed his face. He slept peacefully in her arms, oblivious to the world around him.

Finally reaching the road that leads to the capital, she followed the dimly lit road to a small house just inside the city. She looked over the boy once more before gently laying him down in front of the door. Next to the child she placed a small pouch of coins, and a letter. She let out a deep sigh, and then knocked on the door once before mounting her steed once more, and beginning her journey back home. As she leaves, the faint sound of a child crying reaches her ears, and silent tears of regret fall from her eyes. She spares one last glance back at the home in time to see an old woman finding the boy on her doorstep. The woman cautiously leans down and scoops up the crying bundle before turning her attention to the note. Written on its pages were only four words.

_"His name is Alucard."_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I don't have much to say except thanks to my friend, Maggie (xx Something Blue xx), for volunteerig to be my editor.

**Chapter** **One.**

Four years later.

(Etias, the hero's POV)

I was headed to the Silvermoon Orphanage. It was a dull day, an overcast of clouds blocked out most of the Sun's warm rays. The weather described my mood perfectly.

I'd decided to participate in the annual Children's Week at the local orphanage, and lets just say spending a week with some loud mouthed hyperactive kid is not my thing

I walked in the orphanage and looked around. Not many children were left to choose from. I acknowledged the matron with a slight nod, then proceeded to find a kid that might not be so bad to hang around with for a week.

After a minute or so, I spotted a younger boy, around the age of four, maybe five years old. He had dark black hair that almost covered his eyes up, and I wondered whether or not he could see very well with it like that. The boy was in a corner of the open room by himself, drawing on a worn down sketch book that someone had probably donated to the orphanage. I approached him, trying to think of something to start a conversation. He must have heard me approaching, because he briefly looked up from his drawing to spare me a quick glance before returning to his art. Once I approached him, I knelt down next to him in an attempt to get a glimpse of what he was drawing. He looked up at me skeptically, and slightly turned the book at an angle as if telling me to back off. I shrugged this off, and attempted to talk with him.

"Hey there. Watcha' drawing?" I asked, and he looked at me as if my words were foreign. Perhaps he did not understand me?

After a moment of silence, he replied with, "Something I had a dream about."

Not really finding anything too strange in his reply, I asked him, "Can I take a look?"

"..Sure." was his response before handing the sketchbook over to me.

I was a little more than surprised to recognize the image he had drawn, or rather the person that it was. The crude, crayon drawing of a woman featured light blue skin and pale, almost silver, blonde hair. She wore a dark hood, or some kind of accessory on her head, and red eyes. It was clearly a picture of Lady Sylvanas.

I looked at the kid with surprise in my eyes. Not coming up with anything better to say, I asked,

"Do you know who this is?"

"I only saw her in my dream," he explained after slowly shaking his head.

What kind of dream was this? I mused.

Just before I was ready to ask my next round of questions, the orphan matron approached us and gently took hold of my hand.

"A moment?" she asked, with a polite smile. I simply nodded and got to my feet as she lead the way to a private room, away from the boy. She gave me another gentle smile, but this one was not as genuine as the first had been.

"Are you thinking about taking young Alucard out for Children's Week?" I nodded.

"Perhaps, i was just getting to know him a little better befor-" she cut me off.

"There's something you should know about Alucard before you consider taking him with you. He's..different."

I was a little confused by this. Yeah, the kid seemed a bit weird, but other than that he seemed alright to me.

"Alucard has what appears to be some kind of disorder, although we are unsure exactly what it is. One moment he can be perfectly normal, and without warning he'll fall over, unconscious. When he wakes up, he tells us some crazy dream he's had unconscious," she warned me. Okay, so the kid sleeps a lot. How was that a big deal? Deciding to keep my thoughts to myself, I nodded to the matron, encouraging to go on.

"These... Spells can last up to a few minutes to a few hours, and each time there's a dream to be told afterwards." I noticed the Matron was looking uncomfortable, as if she didn't want to continue, but i knew there was more.

"..And?" I asked after a few seconds, letting it sink in. She looked at me, emotion clouding her eyes.

"And sometimes, the dreams come true. They're almost like predictions," she told me, her voice a bit shaky at this point. I looked at her, a little taken back by what she just said.

"So, you think this kid can predict the future?" I asked, a bit sarcastically, with a small laugh.

"Just be careful with him," she warned with a sigh before handing me a whistle and walking to another part of the orphanage.

I stayed in the room for a few more minutes, letting my brain digest what I had just listened to. After a bit of thinking, I decided to take Alucard with me, despite the Matron's warnings.

I walked back over to the kid, who was putting the finishing touches on his picture. I looked at the whistle and put it back in my pocket and instead simply offered my hand out to him.

"Come on, I'm taking you with me for Children's Week," I announced to him. He looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked with a quiet voice. I smiled and nodded. He reluctantly stood, took my hand, and we properly introduced ourselves to each other. Alucard tore the picture of Sylvanas he'd drawn, folded it up and put in his pocket. He packed a few of his belongings, and I led our way out of the orphanage. Together, we walked around Silvermoon for a little while, taking in the city.

"Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to check out first?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. He thought it over for a second, then pulled his drawing out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I want to see her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** the pressure is certainly on for this chapter, because writing for Sylvanas is such a challenge! I hope I've captured her character well. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews, you guys are awesome! :) Special thanks to my friends Maggie (The Ashen Leaf) and Priscilla (DarkLadySylvanas96), without them this story would not be possible. Now woth all that out of the way, enjoy!

**Chapter Two**.

_(Etias, the Hero's Point of View.)_

I looked down at Alucard, shocked.

"Um, well I cant really promise a chance to see her, but I guess we could go to the Undercity. I have to warn you though, the Undercity isn't the most pleasant of places." He seemed unamused by this information. I scratched the back of my head a little awkwardly when no response came from the kid.

"Is that okay?" he pondered my question for a few moments before slowly nodding.

"Yes."

I took his hand in mine and led him to Sunspire, the former palace of the blood elven Royal Family. As we passed through the regal halls of the spire, I noticed that Alucard was taking in all the sights the palace had to offer. We came to a set of circular stairs, and once we were at the top we came to a room with an orb sitting upon a gilded pedestal. The Orb of Translocation transmitted arcanic energy and formed a portal. I started to walk to it, half expecting Alucard to hesitate, but he didn't, and followed me without any signs of being frightened.

We entered the foul smelling city, and Alucard suddenly let go of my hand to try and run off.

"Hey, hey!" I ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"We have to go this way," he looked at me in the eye when he said this, and I could see an intensity there that a normal four year old shouldn't have.

"That's the way to the royal quarters, I'm afraid we can't go there."

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because.." I sighed and continued, "Just trust me, okay?" he nodded solemnly.

"Alright. Are you hungry?" with that, we headed off to find something edible in the city.

_(Alucard's Point of View.)_

I followed Etias around the city for hours, pretending to be interested in all the things he had to say. Sometimes I'd just agreed with him so he would move on to another subject. We walked to a place where Etias, who eats a lot, could find more food.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, and I shook my head. He scratched his nervously.

"Um..can i trust you to wait here while i get something then?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course," I told him. He nodded, and walked over to the store that was selling the food.

I stayed in the spot where he left me for a few minutes, and then I heard something. It was a voice, a womans', and she was singing. The song sounded beautiful, and sweet, but it was also sad. I looked in the direction where Etias had left. I knew he'd worry about me, so I left my picture of the girl I had drawn earlier in the spot I was standing in an attempt to let the hero know where I was going.

I followed the sound of the singing, until I came to the Royal Quarters. The singing was coming from this room. I slowly walked into the room, and thats when I saw her. It took her only seconds for her to notice me. Her singing halted, and she gave me a confused glance.

"A child? By himself?" She looked me over, her voice suddenly laced with amusement.

"Come here, child," I walked towards her without fear.

"Tell me, little one, what are you doing in a city so far from the light and living?"

"It's Children's Week at the orphanage.. I wanted to come here," I explained. Her eyes narrowed a bit in confusion.

"Why would you request such a thing?"

"I had a dream about you, and I had this feeling that I just had to find you," I told her, looking up at her.

"That's a peculiar thing to say, but I am interested nonetheless," she finished. As she looked me over, her eyes seemed to see more than just my physical appearance. It was like she was seeing what I was like on the inside as well. After a minute of this, she smiled.

"You are different, young one, but I see potential in you," she told me. I opened my mouth to respond to her, but just then Etias rushed into the room.

"Alucard!" He seemed rather furious.

"I told you to stay put!" He looked next to me and saw Sylvanas standing there, instantly calmed down, then bowed.

"L-Lady Sylvavas. My apologies for barging in, in such a way, but I was looking for Alucard." He gestured to me to come to him. "C'mere, kid. I'm taking you back to Silvermoon." I pouted.

"But-"

"No buts! We're going home, NOW." I sighed.

"Okay.." I looked at Sylvanas one last time.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. Goodbye," and to everyone's surprise in the room, she came to me and wrapped her arms around me in an embrace.

"This is not goodbye, young one. Our paths will meet once again very soon. I promise you this." She let me go and backed up. I smiled at her and waved, and with that Etias led the way back home.

_One week later, Alucard's point of view._

Children's week was over, and I was back at the orphanage. It was a normal day, all the kids were running about and getting into trouble. I sat in a corner by myself as usual and drew in my sketchbook. The doorbell to the orphanage rang and all the kids ran to the front room to see who it was. Our matron approached the door and straightened her hair up before opening it. Her eyes instantly went round in shock.

Standing in the doorway was Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken.

"I'm here to adopt Alucard."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Yay, chapter 3! :D that's really all I have to say here. x)

Sela belongs to **DarkLadySylvanas96** (if you like Sela, read the story about her "The Story of Selaerosona Windrunner").

Syrena and Jazz belongs to **The Ashen Leaf.**

Zarus belongs to **Tristwich.**

And with that being said, enjoy.

Chapter 3.

(six months later, Alucard's Point of View.)

It had been several months since Sylvanas adopted me. I now lived in the Undercity with her as Royalty, but having a mother was a big change for me. Once I was adopted, I found out that I was not Sylvanas's only child. She had a daughter, Selareosona, or Sela for short. The story of her birth was truly a miracle, as she was cut from her mothers' dead body before she too, could perish. She was much older than me however, so I thought of her as more of an aunt figure.

Sylavanas taught me much in the short time since I had moved in. She had even given me my own bow and a quiver to hold arrows in. The bow was a bit big for me, and it proved to be a challenge to pull back an arrow all the way, but Mother's lessons helped when she had the time to give them to me. Mother was often busy with war and maintaining her city, so living in the Undercity could prove to be lonely at times. Because Mother could not spend much time with me, she assigned a guard to watch over me in her absence, his name was Edmund. She was afraid I might have a "spell" , as she called it, while I was alone. She always made me tell her what I saw during these spells, as she thought the information might be important.

One day Edmund had promised to help me train with my bow, but before any of it could happen, my vision started spinning and I began to fall. I felt Edmund catch me before my vision flashed and my dream began.

It was a short dream, and it focussed around Sela. She was sitting on a large bed, and Zarus was behind her. She was rubbing her belly, which was swollen. I realized quickly that Sela was pregnant. Zarus was smiling and talking to her softly as he placed his hands over hers to embrace his wife and their unborn child. The dream faded after that, then ended.

I woke up in my chambers with my mother sitting on the bed beside me. This was a usual occurrence after one of my dreams. Once she noticed I was awake, she smiled warmly at me.

"There's my son. And what have we seen this time?" I sat up to clear my thoughts before answering.

"I saw Sela, and she was going to have a baby," I said quietly. Mother's smile faltered for a brief moment, but quickly returned to normal, but in her voice I could tell she was hiding some other emotion that couldn't be deciphered. It took her a moment before she responded.

"Well, that is certainly interesting. Certainly interesting indeed.." and with that, she got up and walked out of my room.

A couple hours she returned to my room, and handed me a clean outfit. It looked expensive. I looked up at her confused.

"We are having a family dinner tonight. Dress nice, for these events do not happen often," She turned around and exited once again. I started to get dressed, and several minutes later Mother returned to see if I was ready. She fixed my shirt and combed my hair to the side and slicked it back with some kind of gel. Once she was satisfied, she stepped back to look me over one last time then smiled.

"There. Now, lets not waste any more time," she grabbed my hand and rather roughly led me to the dining room, where a large table was set for at least ten people. Naturally, she sat at the head of the table, and I sat to the left of her.

Not too long later, Sela, her husband, and a woman I didn't recognize walked into the room and sat down. The strange woman was carrying what appeared to be a small child in her arms, not even a year old. Sela sat at Mother's right side, and her husband sat beside her. The woman decided to sit by me. She introduced herself as Syrena, and she was a close friend of Sela's. Syrena was a night elf. She had a pale purple complexion, yellow eyes, and deep purple hair. Her child had white hair, and a similar pale purple complexion, but it was sleeping so I couldn't tell what color the eyes were.

We all sat in silence for a few moments, and a few servants brought out the first course. Soon the room was filled with the soft clanks of silverware against plates. Finally, Sela decided to save us from the silence.

"So, Alucard, I hear our mother has decided to start training you in archery. How are your lessons going?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off.

"His lessons are going fairly well. His aim is slowly improving, but he is already advanced for one of his age." Mother said sharply. The room fell silent once more.

"Syrena, that is your name, correct?" Mother asked me

"Yes," she replied a bit blankly. She had an odd accent.

"Well, Syrena, that is a..healthy looking child you have with you.." Mother paid the compliment just as blankly.

Syrena's face lit up at the chance to talk about her baby.

"Her name is Jasmine, but we've decided to call her Jazz," she said softly, a small tone of affection clear in her voice, though, with the accent, I couldn't fully understand the different tones.

"An appropriate name. It suits her," mother added.

The main course was brought out, and we continued to eat in silence. Suddenly, out of the blue, my Mother asked a very bold question.

"Selareosona, are you pregnant?" we all turned to look at a shocked Sela, who was having trouble chewing her food suddenly.

"W-what?" She chuckled nervously, and continued. "Why would you ask such an odd question?"

"Why is it such a difficult question to answer?" I watched Sela and her husband, and I noticed he was becoming increasingly nervous.

"I will ask once more, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." If it was possible, the awkward silence that filled the room was worse than ever. The silence was broken by Mother's sharp intake of breath. At first I thought she would exhale and calm down, but I was wrong.

With a speed that was inhuman, she leapt across the table and wrapped her hands around Zarus's throat.

"How DARE you, you foul creature!" Her hands tightened and his eyes went round as the flow of oxygen to his lungs was cut off. She started to shake Zarus while her hands continued to choke the poor man.

"How dare you ravage my daughter's body like-"

"Mother! Please!" Sela attempted to pull Mother away from Zarus.

"It was my decision too! Do not blame him for our choice," Sela defended. Mother contemplated this, then slowly removed herself from the table and sat back down. There was a collective sigh of relief that came from the members of the table. Especially Syrena, as she had been visibly tense the whole dinner, and was easing now. I felt she probably knew about this likely before even Zarus knew.

"My apologies," Mother stated and continued, "I acted uncivil about this..situation. I was just taken by surprise, nothing more. Everyone, enjoy the rest of your meals," and with that she excused herself from the table and exited the rest of us finished our meals, and I smiled to myself and silently thought about how amazing my mother was.


End file.
